Final Killing Game
The''' Final Killing Game, also known as '''Monokuma Hunter, is a killing game that appears in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Unlike the Killing School Life and Killing School Trip, this is not a mutual killing game involving murders and trials, but rather a desperate "kill or be killed" situation, similar to The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. One person, known as the traitor or attacker, tries to murder the other participants, while the other participants attempt to lynch the killer. Like the Killing School Life and the Killing School Trip, this is hosted by Monokuma. The Final Killing Game was masterminded by the founder of the Future Foundation Kazuo Tengan, encouraged by Chisa Yukizome who was brainwashed by Junko Enoshima forced the organization's Division Heads to kill each other in order to push Ryota Mitarai to broadcast his hope brainwashing video to the world. Prelude As the Future Foundation's long fight against Ultimate Despair continued, Kazuo began questioning the effectiveness of their actions. Initially agreeing with Kyosuke Munakata that every trace of despair must be annihilated in order to save the world, Kazuo eventually realized the flaws of that stance; the violent fight against despair actually births more despair in humanity's heart. Kazuo attempted to raise his concerns with Kyosuke, to no avail; through the continued suggestions and emotional manipulation of Chisa Yukizome (secretly an agent of Ultimate Despair since shortly after The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy), Kyosuke firmly believed that humanity can only be saved if all despair is uprooted, no matter the cost. The growing divide between him and his Vice-Leader worried Kazuo; should knowledge of internal struggles within the two most important figures in the Foundation leak out, the public would fall into even more despair. Moreover, Kazuo was also aware that most of the division heads were Hope's Peak Academy alumni and thus symbols of hope to the people; thus, any form of intrigue, betrayal, and killing between any of them would send the masses into despair. As Kazuo brooded over the future of his Foundation and the world at large, he was approached by Chisa, who gave him a pair of flash drives: one with Junko's brainwashing Despair Video, and the other with "Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday" - a video that drives whoever watches it into committing suicide. Chisa told Kazuo that the videos were made using Ryota's animating skills, suggesting that those same skills could cure the world's despair. This gave Kazuo an idea: knowing that Ryota hadn't given up making animation and privately made a "Hope Video" that could theoretically brainwash people "out of despair", he devised a plan to make Ryota use it, while simultaneously dealing with his other "problems". By placing all of the Foundation's division heads, save Ryota, in an isolated location and subjecting them to a "Killing Game" where in fact it is the suicide video that would make them kill themselves, claiming it is broadcast worldwide and having Ryota watch the events transpire from the outside, Kazuo planned to create a situation where the division heads would reveal their underlying tensions and be "finished off" away from the public eye. At the same time, Ryota would be pressured into using the facility's global broadcasting station to expose humanity worldwide to his Hope Video, putting an absolute end to despair by brainwashing the world into feeling nothing but hope. With the scheme set, Kazuo put it into action when a meeting of the Branch Heads was convened to discuss the fate of Makoto Naegi, who was accused of treason by harboring the Remnants of Despair in the Neo World Program on Jabberwock Island. His plan would have proceeded perfectly if not for two surprises: Ryota somehow entered the Killing Game's playing field just before it began, and Miaya Gekkogahara had been secretly killed and replaced by an impostor. History Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Whilst the leaders of the Future Foundation held a trial for the actions of Makoto Naegi for protecting the remnants of Ultimate Despair, they were attacked by missiles sealing the exits and all the security teams are found dead. The leaders were then knocked out by gas; when they awakened, they found themselves outfitted with black-and-white bangles. Monokuma suddenly appeared on the monitors, telling them that it has been a long time and announces that the members are going to kill each other. Although Makoto declares that they won't, Monokuma states the game had already begun, just as Kyosuke asks where Chisa is. They find blood dripping from a chandelier along with Chisa's body, having been impaled with it. Afterwards, Monokuma declares the rules of the game, stating in addition that this game is being broadcast worldwide. However, this was discovered to be a lie, as no Future Foundation members outside noticed any broadcast. Much later, it was revealed that the Final Killing Game was actually taking place in an underwater facility directly below the Future Foundation headquarters. This caused Kyoko Kirigiri to begin suspecting Kyosuke as the mastermind of the event, as he would have noticed the facility while supervising the construction of the Foundation building. It was eventually discovered that there wasn't a singular "attacker". While everyone falls asleep due to the time limit, the person who is closest to one of the red "Monokuma monitors" dotted around the facility is awakened and forced to watch a video that brainwashes/stimulates that person's brain to commit suicide, similar to the suicide videos first employed at the end of The Parade. The brainwashing effect, once viewed, cannot be stopped or overpowered; despite Great Gozu stabbing out his own eyes and Ruruka Ando's attempt to use her mind-altering candy on herself, they still ended up killing themselves. The brainwashing can only be stopped by inducing unconsciousness, as Makoto was brought out of his brainwashing when Juzo Sakakura forcefully choked him. As shown during Side: Future #11, the Final Killing Game's "victory" condition was another lie by Monokuma; despite no one dying during the fifth time limit, the game continued. The only way to end the game is to shut down the power, which Juzo accomplished shortly before his death. After that, the monitors and bangles are deactivated, effectively ending the Final Killing Game. At the same time, however, Ryota received a prerecorded message from Kazuo, explaining his role as the mastermind as a final attempt to push the Ultimate Animator into brainwashing the world. List Of Rules * Rule #1: The time limit. At two hour intervals, when the timer on the bangle runs out, a sleeping drug will be administered, putting all the participants to sleep. * Rule #2: The attacker/traitor. Whilst everyone is asleep, the attacker will wake up and have a certain amount of time to kill exactly one person. If no-one is killed in this time limit, then the other participants win the game. **An assumption developed by its participants is that, assuming the attacker can end the killing at this point, he/she can stop the game by choosing not to kill anyone within the time limit, thereby going undetected or placing the blame on someone else. * Rule #3: Forbidden actions, also known as NG Codes. On each person's bangle, there is a single action that the participant is not allowed to perform. If that action is performed, then a lethal dose of poison is administered. The poison will also be administered if the participants attempt to remove or tamper with their bangles. However, this can be bypassed by severing the limb above the wrist at the risk of blood loss, as Juzo did. It is also possible to slow the poison's effects by taking an Antagonist to the poison, an example of which is when Kyoko took Seiko Kimura's Antagonist. Participants Killing Order Results And Aftermath Soon after the end of the game, Juzo died from blood loss, and Ryota received the time-delayed message from Kazuo. Learning that Kazuo himself planned the Final Killing Game, he resolved to broadcast his brainwashing hope video in order to eliminate despair across the world. However, the other three survivors objected to the plan, arguing that forcefully removing pain, suffering, and other sources of despair was no better than the actions of Ultimate Despair themselves. This led to a desperate chase as Makoto, Aoi Asahina, and Kyosuke rushed to prevent Ryota from beginning the worldwide broadcast of "hope", with the brainwashed Future Foundation troops serving as obstacles. Fortunately, the former Remnants of Despair arrived, fought off the brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers, and convinced Ryota not use his Hope brainwashing video. During the killing game, Kyoko Kirigiri was presumed dead after violating her NG Code. However, it was later revealed that she had used the Cure W drug that Seiko Kimura had developed, which slowed down the spread of the toxin in her bloodstream, putting her in a subliminal near-death state. In this way, she clung to life long enough for Mikan Tsumiki to find and resuscitate her. After the broadcast was cancelled, Kyosuke and Ryota both left the Future Foundation; Ryota went with his former classmates, and Kyosuke left for parts unknown. The Future Foundation itself was in a sorry state: its headquarters was destroyed, most of its Branch Heads were dead, and the entire situation was due to its own heads of staff. In order to preserve the Future Foundation's credibility and power to rebuild the world, the Remnants of Despair decided to claim responsibility for the game before leaving for Jabberwock Island, where they would presumably live the rest of their lives in peace. The initial wave of Ryota's Hope Video seemingly destroyed all traces of despair in what was left of society, and the Future Foundation put its resources into rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy, with Makoto serving as the school's headmaster. Trivia * The Final Killing Game contains quite a few similarities to both the "Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition" from Virtue's Last Reward and the Decision Game from Zero Time Dilemma. ''This isn't very surprising, considering that Kotaro Uchikoshi, creator of the ''Zero Escape series, is friends with Kazutaka Kodaka, and they often share ideas. * This is the first Killing Game where the Mastermind both participates and is killed before the game comes to its conclusion. * This is the first Killing Game conducted in the name of "hope" rather than "despair"; specifically, the Mastermind intended to galvanize Ryota into forcing the world to accept hope through his brainwashing video. * Juzo is considered as one of the survivors of the Final Killing game, as he died after the bangles on each participant's wrists were removed and the monitors turned off. Category:Danganronpa Information Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games